


Come Back

by DepressedLlamas



Category: The Outsiders (1983), The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: ;), Drabble, angsty, have fun, im not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 09:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18938434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressedLlamas/pseuds/DepressedLlamas
Summary: Dally wants you to come back.





	Come Back

**Author's Note:**

> not sorry  
> :)

You loved him. You really did. You just couldn’t bear watching him. How he would sleep around and get drunk, only to fall in his bed and cry himself to sleep.

You wanted to stop him, but you couldn’t. 

When your birthday arrived he gave you flowers. You left them by the front of your home and watched them die. 

“Why won’t you talk to me!”

He would yell at you almost every day. You never answered him.

“Please just answer me...”

Ponyboy and Johnny came around the most. They would spend hours talking to you until Pony had to go home so Darry wouldn’t yell at him.

“Stay gold, _____.”

Sodapop and Steve would come around every so often. Soda was always his cheerful self around you while Steve would mostly just listen to what his friend would say.

“Man, you shoulda seen them. Ran away like a bunch of wimps!”

Two-Bit and Darry came around the least. Darry would always keep you updated on the gang and Two would tell you about his pranks and tell you all his jokes, no matter how lame some of them were. 

“Everyone’s doin’ fine, but we sure miss you.”

You were surprised when Buck came. You had only ever spoken to him a few times. 

“Dally ain’t the same without ya, kid.”

Dally brought you more flowers on Valentine’s day. Again you let them die. 

Sometimes he would come and just cry, begging you to come out. Begging you to come back.

You wanted to go back.

You really did.

But you couldn’t.

Because you were dead.


End file.
